We Are Just Friends, I Think
by Slo Motion
Summary: Gordo has always liked Lizzie. Lizzie has always thought of Gordo as a good friend. But what happens when Gordo finally gets the courage to tell her how he really feels? Will she feel the same way? Screw this story, I'm done with it!
1. Dance Dance Dance

We Are Just Friends...I Think  
  
A\N: My first Lizzie McGuire story. About Gordo and Lizzie, because I think they are perfect together.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire.  
  
Summary: Gordo has always liked Lizzie. Lizzie has always thought of Gordo as a good friend. But what happens when Gordo finally gets the courage to tell her how he really feels? Will she feel the same way?  
  
Setting: When they're in 8th grade the school year just started.  
  
Note: In this chapter they are at a back to school dance.  
  
Chapter 1: Prologue  
  
~*~*~*~Gordo's P.O.V~*~*~*~  
  
She's out there.  
  
She's out there dancing and having the time of her life.  
  
While I stand here alone.  
  
I don't know how to tell her my true feelings.  
  
That I David Gordon, like, no make that love, my best friend Lizzie McGuire.  
  
And I have for the longest time.  
  
I just can't tell her.  
  
I'm terrified to. I once again look at her. She stands out in a crowd. With her blonde hair and hot pink slacks she is wearing.  
  
I feel that nervous feeling churn in my stomach once again. My knees turn into Jell-O. My body produces sweat like crazy. My heart beats ten times faster.  
  
If only she knew how I really feel about her. If only.  
  
"Earth to Gordo!" A voice interrupts my thoughts.  
  
I look to my side to see my other best friend, Miranda. Looking at me.  
  
"What?" I asked, annoyed she had interrupted my train of thoughts.  
  
"Come on, I'd like to dance before I'm thirty." Miranda said; sounding a bit annoyed.  
  
"Fine." I said, annoyed as can be with her impenitent attitude.  
  
She grabbed my arm and pulled me out to the dance floor, we had all gone to the back to school dance together.  
  
I was now dancing, not caring how stupid I looked, next to Lizzie.  
  
She turned around and smiled at me.  
  
God, she's beautiful.  
  
Lizzie McGuire, by the end of this year, you will know how I really feel about you. I don't know how I'll tell you.  
  
But I will.  
  
~*~*~*~End Of Chapter 1~*~*~*~  
  
A\N: So how is it so far? I know it's short. But this was just a prologue regular chapters will be longer. So you now the drill, push that little purple button, type something in the box, and click 'submit review', please. Your comments are highly appreciated by me.  
  
-Alexa 


	2. Locker Madness

A\N: Sorry I haven't updated, I was busy with my other stories, I hope you like this chapter. I've decided to write this whole story in POV, so the chapters will be short, but hey it's better than nothing, besides, a story doesn't have to have long chapters 10,00 page long chapters to be good.  
  
Chapter 2: Locker Madness  
  
(Lizzie's POV)  
  
I look around me; everyone is in a rush, trying to get to their homerooms.  
  
But here I am, fighting with my stupid locker.  
  
It's stuck shut AGAIN. It always does this to me.  
  
I pull harder and harder, trying to get my stupid lock to budge open.  
  
But it won't open.  
  
I wonder. Does my stupid locker LIKE to get on my nerves, or does it just hate me?  
  
Ok, I must be loosing my marbles, I'm wondering if my LOCKER hates me.  
  
As I'm struggling to open my locker, Kate Sanders, the most popular girl in school, and her gang of mindless, makeup applying, hair flipping, designer skirt wearing gang, stop to make their usual rude comments.  
  
"Oh look it's Loser McGuire, she's so pathetic, she can't even get her own locker open!" Kate yelled to her group of friends.  
  
They all erupted into cruel laughter.  
  
I tired to ignore their rude comments.  
  
Why should I let a bunch of snobs like them get to me.  
  
Finally, after getting sick of pestering me, they walk off.  
  
I turn back to my locker, and once again pull at it.  
  
This time it opens, but I go flying to the floor.  
  
My luck, figures.  
  
Just then I hear someone talking.  
  
"Lizzie, are you ok?" A voice asks me.  
  
(Gordo's POV)  
  
"Lizzie, are you ok?" I ask again.  
  
"Yeah." She responds  
  
I help her up off the ground.  
  
"Thanks Gordo." She says sweetly to me.  
  
"No problem." I said, trying to keep my cool around.  
  
I could feel my heart, pounding like a drum in my chest.  
  
"Hey Gordo." Lizzie said.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"Will you walk to homeroom with me?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Sure." I said.  
  
She puts her arm around me and pulls me close, I can feel my heartbeat increasing.  
  
We start to walk.  
  
But I keep getting this weird feeling that someone is watching us.  
  
Oh well.  
  
(Miranda's POV)  
  
I see my two best friends walking towards homeroom, together, and Lizzie has her arm around Gordo.  
  
I just stare at them. They don't notice me behind them.  
  
Could they be an item?  
  
Nah! What am I thinking, Lizzie and Gordo don't like each other that way.  
  
Do they?  
  
No, I'm just imagining this whole "Lizzie and Gordo are an item" thing.  
  
I shake the thought out of me head and quickly run after my friends.  
  
"Hey guys, wait up." I call after.  
  
They turn around and wave at me, I quickly run to catch up with them.  
  
~*~*~*~End Of Chapter 2~*~*~*~  
  
A\N: Is it good so far, I hope you like the POVs, I don't usually write without them, but I decided to try something new. Anyway review please; comments are greatly appreciated.  
  
-Alexa 


	3. Gordo's Choice

_A/N: Sorry for my lack of updates. I'm really low on ideas these days.  
  
Summary: Gordo makes a decision._  
  
**Chapter 3: Gordo's Choice  
**  
**Gordo's POV  
**  
I can't take it anymore!  
  
I love the girl for goodness sake!  
  
I have to tell her!  
  
Today was the last straw. My heart nearly melted when she put her arm around me.  
  
Like I said: **I HAVE TO TELL HER!  
**  
If I don't, I'll go insane!  
  
Lizzie McGuire, prepare for the surprise of your life.  
  
I picked up my phone and started to dial her number...  
  
**Lizzie's POV**  
  
"And stay out!" I slammed my bedroom door.  
  
I was yelling at Matt, my annoying little brother. He had came into my room and started at annoy me, yet again. Jeez, he is such a pain in the butt!  
  
I was about to return to the book I was reading before I was so **RUDELY** interrupted by Matt. But then, my phone rang.  
  
I picked it up.  
  
"Hello." I said into the phone.  
  
"Hey Lizzie, it's Gordo." Came a reply.  
  
"Hey Gordo, what's up?" I asked him.  
  
"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the Digital Bean after school, no Miranda or anything, just you and me?" As Gordo was asking this, I could tell he sounded nervous. That's weird, why would Gordo get nervous talking to me?  
  
"Sure." I replied.  
  
"Ok cool. Well, I guess I should go now." Gordo said to me.  
  
"Ok bye." I said back, the other line went dead.  
  
I hung up the phone and started to read my book again. But, my mind raced on else-ware.  
  
Gordo asked **ME** and only me to meet him at the Digital Bean.  
  
As in no Miranda.  
  
But, we always did everything together. We were 'The Three Musketeers'.  
  
But now, Gordo asked me to go with him to the Digital Bean, **ALONE**.  
  
Does he like me and consider this a date?  
  
No, I'm going insane!  
  
Gordo doesn't like me that way.  
  
We are just friends...I think.  
  
**End Of Chapter 3  
**  
_A/N: Hope you all enjoyed that chapter. As always, review.  
  
-Alexa_


End file.
